PERGI KAU SOMBONG ! (untuk masih ga ngeh)
by Woles
Summary: REVISI EXO FANFICTION SEHUN


**PERGI KAU SOMBONG !**

* * *

Hai gue sehun. Gue sekolah di SMK Star museum Jurusan Multimedia dan sekarang gue jadi artis nyanyi men- sikattttt! /apaaaaan coba

Gue mau stand up

eh!

Gak jadi..

Gue gak punya materi soalnya..

Tapi gue punya pengalaman makanya gue nulis.. / nah tu kan gue ini jurusan multimedia trus jadi artis trus main stand up sekarang nulis oke gue akuin gue multi terserah mau lo apa!

Oke lanjut ke tulisan gue.

Zaman sekarang , orang-orang mulai susah di tebak . Di tebak dalam soal materi , sifat , jomblo apa enggaknya , dll . Gue pernah ngeliat orang berpakaian kumuh….ternyata dia orang kaya , gue pernah ngeliat orang berpakaian rapih….ternyata dia miskin , dan gue pernah ngeliat orang ganteng….ternyata itu gue WHAHAHA ! . Sulit untuk menilai seseorang di zaman ini , dan gue pernah dapet pengalaman buruk tentang menilai seseorang . Jadi ceritanya begini…

Ehmmm…Ehmmm

Saat itu gue lagi magang , dan gue di izinkan keluar untuk istirahat cari makan . Gue berfikir mau makan dimana , saat itu pilihan di otak gue adalah , KFC , Texas , dan Pizza Hut . Setelah berfikir selama 5 menit akhirnya pilihan gue jatuh ke….Nasi Ayam Cendana . Kenapa gue pilih Nasi Ayam Cendana ? karena menurut gue ke 3 restoran yang gue pilih itu gak ada yang nyediain Es teh Manis . Bagi gue makan tanpa es teh manis itu bagaikan ngucapin "I LOVE YOU" tanpa Emot cium ":*" , ada yang kurang gitu . FYI , minum teh itu bisa membuat orang sakit kepala bisa sembuh , caranya begini :

- - Buat teh hangat dengan gula satu sendok semen…..eh sendok makan maksudnya

- - Lalu minum teh dengan perlahan

- - Dan teguk paramex satu tablet

Nah dengan mengikuti instruksi gue itu , di jamin hanya dengan minum teh sakit kepala anda akan hilang.

Lanjut lagi ke cerita , Sesampainya gue di Nasi Ayam Cendana , gue parkir motor gue di depan warungnya ..ya iyalah di depan warungnya masa di depan dapurnya . Saat ingin memesan makanan ada orang berpakaian agak kumuh , menggunakan jaket jeans yang kelihatan kotor , berkaca-mata , bercelana robek , bertopi hitam , berkulit coklat cadburry dan Giginya emas , seakan memakai air WC saat kumur-kumur . Sambil nunggu dia mesan , gue main HP bentar . Sekilas dia melihat gue dengan sinisnya , dan dia pun mengeluarkan HPnya juga . Dan kampret HP nya 2 , kira-kira yang satu Blackberry Z10 dan yang satu Iphone 4 , alhasil karena tangan penuh HP dia gak bisa bawa piring meja (Begini lah kalau orang terlalu pamer) . Yang bikin gue kesel dia mesen makanan banyak banget , kalo gak salah dia mesen nya kayak gini

"Mba , Ayamnya 2 , yang satu Ayam bakar , yang satu Ayam madu , terus tambah udangnya yang pedes , pake mie juga , sayurnya banyakin dikit , ikan nila nya 1 , terus nanti temen saya mau dateng jadi di tambah ayamnya 1 lagi sama , udang juga , terus mie nya banyakin , eh lagi.. minumnya es cappuchino 4 ya , pake susu kental dikit…udah segitu dulu mba"

Gue hanya menganga , ni orang mau makan atau mau selametan di sini . Gue langsung natap dia , gila tuh orang sombong abis , walaupun compang-camping tapi suombong , tapi emang tajir kayaknya .Gue panas liatanya.. Gue gak mau kalah jadi gue bales aja mesennya banyak juga , kira-kira gue mesennya kayak gini

"Mba , Ayamnya 2 , yang satu Ayam madu , yang satu kulitnya aja , terus udangnya gak pake , sayurnya juga gak pake , ikan nila nya gak pake , terus nanti temen saya mau sunatan , jadi saya minjem golok tukang sunatnya , terus saya bacok mas-mas yang tadi boleh ? udah gitu aja" Gue mulai panas….hahaha

Gue duduk di sebelah dia , karena penuh , bukan karena kami jodoh . Dia taro ke 2 HP nya di meja makan , dan gue berharap air kobokannya menumpahi HP nya . Gue makan dengan lahapnya , lalu terdengar suara Touchscreen HP , ternyata itu si Mas-mas sombong itu lagi main HP . Saat itu dia naro telfonnya di telinga , itu antara dia mau nelfon , atau nutupin congenya (kotoran telinga) gue gak tau . Eh, ternyata dia lagi nelfon , dan bingungnya kenapa pake loudspeaker segala ? . Gue sedikit denger apa yang dia omongin , dan temennya yang di telfon ngomong begini

"Lo , ngapain nelfon gue bro?" Terus mas-mas itu jawab

"Enggak , pulsa gue 52 ribu nih , mau gue pas in aja jadi 50 ribu biar keren hhe"

WHAT ! DEMI GUNTING RUMPUT BULU MATA SYAHRINI !

Maksudnya apaan nelfon kayak gitu , gue udah panas aja , es teh gue berubah jadi teh jahe anget saking panasnya . Gue Cuma diem sambil sedikit ngos-ngosan , berharap mata nya kecolok ikan nilanya sendiri . Sumpah nafsu makan gue hilang , berubah jadi nafsu membunuh . Gue emang benci orang sombong , tetapi seseorang juga punya hak untuk apa aja . Kita sebenernya Cuma bisa menilai , tapi juga jangan men-judge , karena ada pepatah mengatakan :

"Janganlah berperasangka buruk dan men-judge terhadap seseorang" , itu pepatah ciptaan gue sendiri .

Penampilan memang aset utama , karena penampilan adalah awal dari segala penilaian orang . Mengingat sekarang apapun susah di tebak , jadi kita pun gak boleh menilai orang sembarangan , minimal menilai seseorang itu diatas KKM , jadi dia gak remed ….APASIH!

Jadi pelajaran yang gue dapet pada saat itu adalah

"Di antara permasalahan yang kita hadapi , jangan lupa untuk berdoa kepada tuhan"

Iya gue tau itu gak nyambung , gue lagi susah bijak

Maaf atas ke Absurdtan ini…

* * *

**SPECIAL THANK'S**

**-masih ga ngeh-**

**-evilfish1503-**

**-Des Parfaits-**


End file.
